spritecranbirdiefandomcom-20200214-history
Churro
Churro (TB)= Churro (full name Churro F. Olledee) is one of Torturing Birdie's main characters. She is known to be over obsessive over her ex girlfriend Birdie Churro is known to look pure, however she is not pure in the inside! Churro seems to really dislike Fontik and even threatened to slit Birdie's throat if she kept talking about her. Alias also confirmed that Churro is pure, but not really and she'll eat your ass. Churro seems somewhat distant towards Wendy saying "oh... it's you again" when she entered the room in Torturing Birdie (the end?) Part 1. Churro also seemed unhappy about dying, while Birdie wanted to. History After Birdie and Fontik broke up the first time, Churro ended up being Birdie's new partner. However Churro was really obsessive over Birdie, and hated Fontik for this reason. Personality Churro is crazy, murderous, and obsessive! She is shown to rape Birdie in an earlier TB video. She doesn't like the idea of being killed. Appearance Churro is light beige with dark beige hair and a dark beige tail. She has a brown mask around her eyes, and her paws are also brown. While her paw pads are never shown it can be assumed that they are light pink like her nose. Clothing wise she wears a purple sweater with a dark purple collar and skirt, and a pink bow and pink matching shoes. Relationship with Birdie Her relationship with Birdie isn't all that great. She is known to be over obsessive with her and even tried to rape her once. Churro even threatened to slit her throat. Birdie doesn't like Churro and is shown to be somewhat scared of her. Trivia *Churro is based on an old channel Alias made in 2017 called churro the ferret *Churro had many different designs in the past. In her first design from 2017 she was a yellowish beige color, with her hair being a darker color than her fur, she had no mask, and her bow was purple while her outfit was still the purple sweater and skirt, she had no shoes. In September of 2018, Alias redesigned churro again, she was shown to be very short but also very fat. She was very rounded and unnatural looking for her species, due to this Alias changed her design to how it currently is in February 2019. Gallery Torturing birdie flowercrown gorl icons by spritecranbirdie dd6f77c-fullview.png ddepwvv-c3ba125f-25d1-4c65-a500-a6c09c827dc5.png|her february 2019 ref Screenshot 2019-10-15 at 10.50.01 AM.png|May 2019 Ref torturing_birdie_by_spritecranbirdie_dcnsx6f-fullview.jpg|Sept 2018 ref |-|Churro HS= Churro is a beige and brown colored ferret and is the daughter of Oreo and Milky History When Polly was 4 years old, Oreo started the war between birds and ferrets. Milky and Creation didn't support Oreo's plan to wipe out the whole bird population, however they tried to keep that a secret. One day Oreo found out and he killed Milky. Creation ran off and met Patches who also didn't agree with Oreo and they ended up dating. While this was going on Churro was the exact opposite of Creation and hated her and Milky. She was on her dad's side and hated birds. One Polly was older her adoptive parents decided to bring her to a brick and mortar school. She was the only bird there, and constantly got bullied by Twinkie for being a bird and not a ferret, Churro decided to butter up [Polly and stand up for her, they later ended up dating. Polly loved Churro, and Churro loved her, or so she thought. One day, when Polly was older she was sleeping, when Churro broke into her house and tried to stab Polly to death in her sleep, Cri Cri noticed this and alerted Flooflecorn and Sprinkles and they woke up Polly, called the police, and Churro got arrested. Personality Churro is more evil than the torturing birdie version of her. While TB Churro is only a bit obsessive and evil, HS Churro is a full on murderer. It was stated that Churro killed Polly's mom, Ashley and that's why her adult form wears Ashley's dress. While TB Churro loves Birdie, HS Churro hates Polly. Appearance Churro is a light beige ferret, she has dark beige hair which is done up in ponytail. She has a big purple bow in her hair which matches her purple sweater. Her sweater has a dark purple collar and a matching dark purple skirt. She is more tall and skinny than her TB version, and she is less rounded, and has no shoes. Another notable thing is she has no mask like TB Churro does, instead she has a brown heart shaped marking behind only her left eye. Abilities Murder. Trivia *She is a murderer *She is manipulative *She hates birds, especially Polly *She is loyal towards her dad. Gallery Screenshot 2019-10-15 at 10.49.57 AM.png churro_ref_by_sansbirdie-dbxga4q.png|HS Churro's 2017 ref download.jpeg|HS Churro's 2018 ref same face sydrome test.png Category:Characters Category:Homesick Category:Torturing Birdie Category:Females Category:Ferrets Category:Murders Category:Antagonists